Without a Trace
by Susie G
Summary: The girls are missing, can the men save them before its too late or is the rest of the team in jepordy as well? 3rd story in my continuation. The last Chapter will be rated M
1. Chapter 1

_This story takes place in season 8. The idea for the story came from a dream I had. This is also continuing after "She's not okay." We are still progressing with Emily and Hotch's feelings for each other. I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading! _

_I do not own anything of Criminal Minds and or its affiliates._

* * *

_BAU at the round table_

Reid jumped up, "I'm going to call Will." He quickly dialed, put the phone to his ear and walked out.

Morgan slammed his hand down on the table as he stood up, "This is driving me crazy, I'm going to Penelope's apartment. Something is definitely wrong."

"I don't suppose we could call Sergio?" Rossi chimed in.

Reid walked back in, "Will said JJ went with Garcia and Emily for a girl's night. They left about 7 and never came home. He assumed we had another case and that JJ was going to call him later."

"Morgan, Reid you got to Garcia's. Dave you're with me. Report back to me with any news and all other cases are to be put on hold until we find them."

* * *

_Garcia's Apartment_

Morgan picked her lock and pushed the door open. "Penelope?" He called quietly. Morgan and Reid had their hands resting on their guns. They walked in and looked around. "Nothing seems to be out of place."

Reid walked towards the bathroom and then turned back towards Morgan, "It looks like she never made it back home."

"Your right there's no purse and no keys." Morgan points towards the empty hooks on the wall, "These hooks are empty. The third one probably had a jacket on it."

Reid pulled out his phone, "I'm going to call Hotch, they should have made it to Emily's by now."

Morgan spots a picture across the room of him and her. He walks up to it and picks it up. "Where are you baby girl?"

* * *

_Emily's Apartment_

Hotch picked the lock and they entered with caution. The room is deadly quiet. Rossi is behind Hotch when he calls for her, "Emily?" There was no response. Not even the sound of Sergio meandering on the hard wood floors was audible. It seemed as though he was gone too. "Hotch I don't like the looks of this." Rossi stuck his gun back in his holster.

Hotch put his gun back and looked under Emily's bed.

"Did you see him?" Rossi asked.

"No."

"Cats are pretty good at hiding I wouldn't worry."

"How can I not?" Hotch reverberated to him sternly.

Rossi went looking through Emily's cabinets.

"Dave what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for cat food. I'm going to fill his bowls back up and give him a full thing of water then we can tell later on if he's here, that is if we don't find the girls beforehand."

Rossi went to filling up the cat's bowls while Hotch walked over to the little table, by the door. "She never made it back home, her keys are missing." His heart sank at the sound of his own words, but at the same time he was boiling over with anger. He was mad at the simple fact that it has been one thing after the other especially with Emily, first Doyle, then being taken in Arizona and now this. As for JJ she had just went through her family being endangered by ruthless criminals. Garcia was so fragile. His heart ached for Emily, JJ and Garcia. They were a part of his family.

Hotch's mind was overwhelmed with many un-answered questions. _When would it ever end? Why this and why now? Why the girls? Was someone intentionally trying to tear them apart? Were they victims of a random attack?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Ross, "Don't do it."

"Do what?" Hotch said letting out a breath of air, while staring at the floor, rubbing his forehead.

"Lose your head."

"Dave, the thoughts of JJ, Garcia, and Emily…" He stopped and then said, "Emily, I'm in love with her. We kissed and…"

"You don't have to explain, I know." Rossi walked closer to Hotch, "We have to work this like any other case, with our heads clear. It's the only way we can get them back. Besides for all we know they could be passed out drunk somewhere." Rossi smiled.

Hotch looked at him with doubt and then his phone rang, "What did you find?" There was silence while Reid spoke on the other end then Hotch said, "Close off the apartment. No one goes in or out. We work this as any other case. I need your heads clear. Meet us back at the BAU." He hung up.

"Glad you took my advice." Rossi smiled

"I didn't. I just told them to."

* * *

_Back at the BAU_

Will walks through the door with Henry where he was greeted by the male members of the team. "Hotch, I want to help anyway I can, but I'm not leaving Henry. You remember what happened last time."

Rossi had a thought, "We all could be potential targets, and maybe we should bring Jack in."

"Dave's right. We need to look at this from every angle and take all necessary precautions. Morgan you and Reid pick Jack up from school, bring him back here. Jack and Henry can stay in my office. One guard will posted outside and we will have two agents inside to keep them protected. From here on out everyone should have someone to back them up at all times. Do not get put in a situation where you are alone."

"What about JJ, Penelope and Emily? They weren't alone and they ended up missing." Morgan said.

"Yes, but they were out for a good time. They had their guard down. So don't let your guard down. If anything suspicious or out of the ordinary comes up let me know immediately." Hotch nodded for Morgan and Reid to go get Jack.

"Thank you. What can I do to help?" Will said picking up Henry.

Hotch replied, "You can go over with us the last minutes before JJ left and any details you knew about the evening. Any information will be crucial in helping us find them."

"Okay, let me get Henry settled in."

"I'll get the guard and two agents." Hotch said.

"I'll get the whiteboard and make sure the room is set up." Rossi said walking off.

* * *

It was morning and a cool breeze swept over their bodies, unconsciously sending shivers up their spines.

JJ was coming to and felt damp grass under hand. In drowsiness she blinked her eyes open and saw Emily and Garcia lying on the ground next to her. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and looked around.

They were surrounded on three sides by a chain length fence towering high above their heads towards the sky. The top of the fence was covered with razor wire, and flood lights were mounted every ten feet on either side stretching far in front of them where it looked to continue into the woods.

JJ looked at the fence behind them and through the wired holes was a scenic view of the landscape below. They were on top of a mountain. JJ pushed gently on Emily who was closest to her, "Wake up." She said, only loud enough to get her attention.

"What is it?" Emily opened her eyes and looked around, "Please tell me I drank too much." She sat up and looked to Garcia who was moving around, slowly coming to. "Garcia?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm awake." She replied with a big yawn. She pushed her glasses up on her face and sat up looking around. "I don't think were in Kansas anymore."

All three of them stood up and felt the damp ground give a little, under the pressure of their feet. They looked down and saw the grass sticking up between their toes.

Emily looked around the grassy area they were standing in for shoes, "Why are we barefooted?" Emily looked forward at the stretch of rocks in front of them of every shape and size, "I'm guessing us not having any shoes has something to do with those rocks."

Garcia was in shock. She just couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Tell me this is a bad dream. Did somebody spike my drink last night?"

JJ looked ahead at the graveled path in front of her and said, "From what I can remember we never made it to the club."

Suddenly a female voice came over the speaker located behind them, on the fence. "Welcome to Compound X. There are speakers located every 400 yards where you will be given instructions to complete your next task. The rules are simple. Do as I say, when I say and how I say or you will be killed. There are land mines activated only by me and if you fail to follow my instruction you will be eliminated. Agents JJ, Prentiss and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia you may begin the 400 yard walk towards the woods, across the gravels now."

They hesitated slightly and a land mine went off behind them. "Now that was a warning, the next one won't be so I suggest you move."

The girls looked to one another. Garcia had tears streaming down her face as JJ and Emily gave her smiles and reassuring glances as they began their treacherous 400 yard walk.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Should I continue? Does it sound interesting? Please review I really appreciate them._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey thanks for the reviews! This may move a little slow but its needed. Please stick with me. There is a unique twist, kind of a twist in a twist. I promise the ending will be worth it and there will be Hotch and Emily in the end! Enjoy!_

* * *

The gravels press and punctured the bottom of their feet, with each agonizing step they took. The big pieces would make cuts letting the smaller pieces in.

"I don't think I can do this." Garcia said half crying as they stumbled over the rocks.

Emily looked in her direction, "Garcia, don't you give up."

"It's just a few more feet Garcia." JJ said trying not to make it seem as bad.

The closer they got to the end, the bigger the steps they took. Then, when there was just about ten feet left, the pain seemed to go away and their adrenaline kicked in letting them take a few good running leaps. When they landed on the grass there was first a sense of relief, then pain pulsated through their feet.

"Yep I think my feet are definitely bruised." Emily said trying to look at the bottom of each foot.

"Mine aren't just bruised, their cut, sore, and they hurt, and I just want to go home." Garcia complained.

JJ looked back at the 400 yards they just traveled and then at the woods in front of them, wondering what obstacles lie ahead. "What is the purpose of this?"

Emily responded to JJ in a profiling manner, "I don't know, but she definitely knows who we are. I have a feeling its personal."

"Well if it's personal then that means she would've built all this just for us."

"But, why this? Why torture us this…"

The woman's voice came through the speakers interrupting Emily's questioning the situation at an attempt to profile. "Agents JJ, Prentiss and Technical Analyst Penelope Garcia the next 400 yards consists of a series of obstacles. You must complete each obstacle. Begin walking now."

They all struggled to walk stumbling, and catching their balance as they entered into what seemed to be a different world. The sky was now blocked by the thickness, of overgrowth, of trees, above their heads.

"Okay, this is slightly creepy. I take that back this is really creepy."

"It's just the woods Garcia. Think of the handsome Derek Morgan waiting for you at the end."

"JJ that is not funny. How can you even crack a smile in a time like this?"

"You mean to tell me that the thought of Derek Morgan doesn't even bring a smile or a wondering thought to the mighty Garcia's technical mind even if it's for but a second."

"Well Derek Morgan is the best looking hunk of meat in the BAU. Oh those beautiful ripped abs, how I could just rub my fingers through each little groove..." Garcia continued rambling about Derek Morgan, but Emily's mind was on someone else.

Her heart was with Hotch in Quantico. She wondered if he was thinking about her, wondering where she was. How she wished she could feel the protection and comfort of his embrace, the soft touch of his lips, the gentle caress of his hands…

JJ's voice disrupted her thoughts that for just a few moments relieved the pain in her feet and helped her escape from the nightmare they were in. "There is the first obstacle." JJ's mind went to her husband and son. Her heart was heavy with the need to be close to them, she worried if they were suffering as they were. She cared so much for them and how that she would do anything for them and a thought popped into her head and she blurted, "I've got an idea. Usually when your mind is on your pain, constantly thinking about it, trying to avoid it, is when it's the worst. For these obstacles, think of it as if you complete them it will save someone's life. For instance, if I knew doing this would save Henry or Will's life my pain wouldn't even exsist."

Emily shook her head agreeing. "It would be kind of like an adrenaline rush. It's an idea. I'm up for anything to get my mind of the present."

Emily and JJ looked to Garcia. Doubt clouded her mind, "I'm up for any idea, but I'm not built for stuff like this."

JJ reminded her, "Think Derek Morgan."

She smiled, "Anything for my Derek Morgan."

The girls looked at one another with reassuring glances and took a few quick, deep breaths to get their adrenaline pumping. They took off with branches cracking under their feet as they began hurdling and rolling over three foot beams that continued for 100 yards. With each beam they got progressively slower but persevered till the end. When the last beam was hurdled Garcia fell to her knees catching her breath.

JJ and Emily stumbled over to her, helping her up. She stood up feeling a little guilty for falling and said, "We better get going we have to save our family right?"

Emily and JJ smiled and nodded to her.

Garcia was digging deep to find some sort of inner strength. Thinking of Derek Morgan helped. She looked at the obstacle in front of her and then to her two friends. They could do this.

Ahead of them lay a series of four rope walls lasting for 200 yards getting steeper as they went along.

After they finished they face another 100 yards of three foot hurdles which took them to the start of a dirt path under an open sky. Once again the trees had disappeared letting the late morning sun radiate its heat onto their already over heated bodies, but the heat was so comforting. The combination of the warmth of the sun, and the gentle breeze that accompanied it made them all simultaneously close their eyes allowing them the feeling of being free.

The moment didn't last long before they were brought back to reality from the woman's voice coming over the speaker. "Very impressive. Now, its time for a more dangerous experiment. The next 400 yards there are guns located every five feet on either side. When you approach the first gun it will fire then you have three seconds before it goes off again. If you don't make it past after the shot I'll kill you myself."

* * *

Time was working itself into the late afternoon. The team had made little progress. Their minds were fried. The continuous unanswered questions were a drain.

The room was silent as they sat at the round table. Morgan is frustrated, angry and overwhelmed with a feeling of helplessness. "They never even made it into the club. Their cars were left sitting on the side of the road, just as they would have left them. Nobody even saw them." Morgan vented.

Reid added, "They disappeared without a trace."

"Nothing was taken from the apartments either, not even the sly Stergio." Rossi said.

"All we do know is that there is more than one un-sub." Will added to the discussion

* * *

Time continued up into the night and then they got a break.

A blond petite woman owned the room as she walked through the glass doors, across the bull pen, into the round table room. Her voice was confident and demanding as she spoke grabbing the attention of the mentally drained profilers hoping for a break no matter what is was. The woman laid her purse on the table and stuck out her hand for an introduction, "I'm Cynthia Longwood, today I received a tape. I'm sure will interest you."

Hotch took the video she held in her hand and put it in. It was an over head view of the JJ, Emily and Garcia beginning the obstacle course. Morgan was first to point out the obvious, "Hotch that's Penelope, JJ, and Emily."

Hotch turned his attention towards Cynthia with an accusing tone, "How did you get possession of this video?"

Cynthia fired back, "For your information Agent Hotchner it came to my research facility located outside of Quantico. The Video is labeled Experiment 1. My assumption is that a former pupil of mine is trying to prove their self experimenting with how far the human body can keep going after being put through a series of tests. After watching part of the video it seemed extremely similar to a series of tests I conducted on a volunteer group of college students. The focus was on the wear and tear of the human body."

Hotch squinted his eyes questioning her motives, "How did you get in here? How did you know the agents in the video?"

"My ex-husband is the one guarding your office door. When we co-inhabited the same house he spoke of work and I heard of a lot of agent's names spoken lightly in conversation. I am also familiar with who everyone is seeing you around. As for getting in the building it's not that hard."

"No offense to you and your husband Ms. Longwood but you both will be detained immediately for questioning." Hotch ordered.

Both were detained in separate rooms and a new guard was posted at Hotch's office door.

The video was then watched in full giving them insights, and answers to unanswered questions, but more unanswered questions followed. The video did give everyone a sigh of relief just to know that the girls were alive.

As the video played they watch the girls climb up a hill the last 400 yards of the mile long course leading to a small grassy patch at the top of the hill where a chain length barrier prevented them from going farther.

Reid pointed to the screen, "When they stopped they looked right to the camera as if they were waiting for something."

"It looks to me like they are listening to someone." Rossi said.

Then as they were watching the silent black and white video the next reaction of the girls was unexpected.

There was sudden gasp from each of them, covering their mouths, falling in weakness to their knees and sobbing.

"Are they crying?" Morgan said.

"It looks that way but it doesn't look as if they're crying in pain."

Reid leans in closer, "Rossi's right. They're not crying in pain. Look at the glances their giving each other. They are looking to one another as if the other has an answer.

Morgan blurted, "An answer to what?"

The men's hearts sank as they watched the girls cry. It was expected for Garcia to be emotional, and maybe at times JJ, but Emily only on rare ocassions.

Hotch was in shock at the sight of the dark haired beauty crying, she seemed genuinely distraught. He wanted to be there, he wanted to hold her but he was stuck. His heart was heavy so heavy it hurt. He couldn't make it go away. The only way it could be fixed is to have Emily back in his arms alive and well.

* * *

The fact is the girls were looking to each other for an answer. Things were not as they seemed and little did they know, but Hotch, Morgan, Rossi, Reid, and Will were getting ready to dragged right in the middle of it.

* * *

_What did you think? Hope you liked it? At least the first twist will be revealed next! Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_So here it is Chapter 3 I hope you enjoy, but remember there is one more twist to it. Sorry if its a little long! Happy reading! Thanks so much for all the reviews I take them all into consideration and enjoy everyone of them!_

* * *

_Compound X_

"Oh god what are we going to do?" Garcia said gasping for breaths, tears streaming down her face.

Emily couldn't respond, bile seeped up her throat, but she swallowed it back down. She couldn't stop the tears from coming. She felt a moment of embarrassment but it passed as soon as it came, then she was just filled with extreme sorrow. She hadn't had the chance to tell Hotch how she felt, and what about Reid, Rossi, and Morgan. Helplessness consumed her.

JJ is dying inside. Her heart was breaking. Her mind went to Henry and Will and what about the team. Her eyes felt sore from crying profusely. She then said, "She's using us as bait."

Emily was able to stop some of her tears and wiped them off her face, and then she said, "It was never about us. All this, all the torture, it was to breakdown Hotch, Rossi, Morgan and Reid. It was always about them. This was the un-subs sick way of torturing them, by torturing us."

"The bad part is there is more to come." JJ added.

Garcia looked at the speaker where a camera was located, know knowing that they were located along the whole obstacle course, "I can't believe she was filming us the whole time."

JJ's mind is clouded with emotion and had no ideas, "How can we stop this?" She asked hoping for a miracle response.

Emily sniffed and dried up her tears as best as she could. She wiped her cheeks and stood up, "I don't know but when they drag us off this mountain, I will do anything to keep them from killing…" Her voice trailed off, her mind was back to Hotch, "I never even told him that…that..." She couldn't say it outloud in front of JJ and Garcia, she almost broke down again but swallowed back her tears.

JJ and Garcia stood up and wiped their faces, trying fiercely to dry up their tears. They knew Emily's feelings about Hotch and respected she couldn't say anymore.

Their sorrow grew to determination and Garcia mustered up strength deep down, as far as she could within her being, "I've never been this scared in my whole life, but I've never felt more determined. Knowing that this could end with the, I'm not going to say it, but I will say that I will do anything to keep it from happening. I'm with you my loves, till the end."

Slowly their heartache and sorrow turned to determination. They had a group hug and forced a smile to each other in the midst of adversity, and then they heard the clicks of guns. What happens next they never saw coming.

* * *

_BAU_

The video finished leaving the distraught images of the girls, on their knees, crying, imprinted in their memory.

Reid was staring at the ground, "You know what it's like when a piece of glass shatters, that is how my heart feels."

"Were going to find them, you have to believe that." Rossi said.

Hotch stood up and directed the other members of the team how to conduct the interviews. Rossi and Morgan were to interview Cynthia's husband Daniel Drake. Hotch and Reid were to interview Cynthia.

Hotch needed a minute to clear his head before conducting the interview. He walked across the catwalk and passed his office window that brought him to a stop. For the moment Jack and Henry, with what little they had to play with seemed content. Hotch felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Will "I think I'll go in and play with them for a little while."

"Thank you." Hotch replied with a nod. Will continues into Hotch's office.

Hotch walked off the catwalk, across the bull pen, pausing for a moment at Emily's desk. He saw her sitting there, her soft, dark hair swirled around her face as she turned to look at him. Her face was lit up with a smile and bright eyes. Then as quick as it came his image of her vanished.

He continued out the glass doors to JJ's office, knowing that would be a quiet place to clear his head.

He opened the door to a desk covered with case files. The computer, half of her keyboard and a picture were the only items not covered. Hotch picked up the picture of her and Henry. He couldn't let Henry grow up without a mother. He sat the picture back down, so much for clearing his head this just made it worse.

Hoch walked to Garcia's office. Her personality is over every inch, with candles, crazy note pads, fuzzy pens, pictures and the multitude of color. Garcia is the life of the team when their in the midst of darkness. He couldn't stand to look at the empty office any longer and left.

He flung open the door to the men's restroom and stormed in with nowhere to run or go. He punched the side of the stall and then rubbed his fingers through his hair letting the pulsing pain in his fist diminish. He took off his suit jacket and flung it on the sink.

"You feel better?" Rossi asked from behind him. Hotch never even noticed Rossi's presence.

Hotch kept his back to him, "No. I'm the leader of this team and I can't keep it together."

Rossi walks around in front of Hotch, "Nobody expects you to keep it together all the time."

Hotch's eyes were red, and his face was tight with the pain of holding back tears. "I can't lose them."

"Aaron, as long as I've known you, your emotions have never blinded your judgment or profiling. You're one of the best at what we do. Let your emotions drive you. Let that be your motivation to bring the girls home."

"And what if I make a mistake, and what if that mistake costs them their lives."

"As I recall there were a few times you kept me in line, so don't worry. I won't let you do anything stupid. Now let's go do those interviews, what do you say?" Rossi picked up his blazer and held it out for him to take.

Hotch took it and put it back on. He reluctantly left the restroom with Rossi in tow.

* * *

_Cynthia Longwood's Interview_

Hotch conducted the interview while Reid observed outside of the room. "What time did you receive the video?"

"Sometime late in the evening, around 8pm. As soon as I got it I came here which took me about an hour on account of the traffic."

"How much of the video did you watch?"

"About five minutes of it."

"Does the location on the video look familiar to you?"

"Did it look familiar to you Agent Hotchner?"

"If it did I wouldn't be here right now, I'd be there."

"Agent Hotchner let me ask you a question." Cynthia forced to soften her tone of hostility and continued, "Tell me what happened on the video and maybe I can help."

Hotch mentally questioned her motives first, but then gave her the information of what the girls went through on the video. If Cynthia could help them he had to take that chance.

Cynthia leaned forward when he was finished as if she was searching her brain for something that could help.

"May I see the hill you mentioned at the end of the video? It sounds familiar."

"Familiar how?"

"It sounds like a piece of property my ex-husband owns. Especially with that patch of trees you mentioned."

The video was brought in and Reid observed Cynthia as they watched the end of the video. When it got to the end and the girls were crying Hotch turned away and looked at the floor trying to hold it together. Reid saw Cynthia smile at Hotch.

Hotch looked up from the floor and shut the T.V. off. "Does it look familiar?"

"Yes I can almost say with 100% certainty that it is my ex-husband's property."

"Could your husband be capable of something like this?"

Cynthia stood up, slamming both hands on the table, "That man beat me the last five years we were married. He put me in the hospital three times."

"How long were you married to him?"

"For twenty-five years."

"Why did he just start beating you the last five?"

'He had tried to become a profiler but he just didn't make the cut and from then on the only way he could feel like a man was to beat me around. At least he spared my daughters."

"Your daughters? Did you have kids with him?"

"First twins, then another."

Hotch finished the interview and the last thing Cynthia did was offer the names of her pupils that helped her during her experiments and pointed out the ones that would try to prove their self.

Hotch and Reid made their way to the other interrogation room leaving Agent Baker to guard Cynthia.

Reid was obviously bothered by something. Without Hotch having to ask Reid just said it, "Something is bothering me about her behavior. When you were telling her about the obstacle course she seemed to enjoy listening as if she already knew, and when the video was playing she was watching you more than the tape. One time it looked like she smiled at you when you looked at the ground, at the end of the video. Her reaction to her husband was over the top too."

Hotch took in what Reid said and then came to a conclusion when he walked in the interrogation room of Daniel Drake and took over the interrogation sending Morgan and Rossi out the door. "Mr. Drake did you beat your wife?"

"No, never. If anything she was abusive to me."

"And how did your daughters act towards you?"

"They hated me, she controlled their thoughts."

"How was your ex-wife abusive?"

"Verbally more than anything. Every time I walked in that house I felt about an inch tall. I don't know what started it, maybe when they closed her research facility down."

"They closed it down?"

"Yeah about five years ago."

"Did you try to become a profiler?"

"Yeah but it wasn't for me, no big deal."

Hotch brought in the video and played it, "Mr. Drake do you know where this is?"

"Yeah, it's outside of Quantico. Cynthia got the property in the divorce. It's been at least six or seven years since I was last on it."

"Can you take us there?"

"Yes sir, Agent Hotchner."

Reid busted through the door, "Hotch! We just got another video!"

They swiftly moved the T.V. rolling it outside of Mr. Drake's interrogation room.

It is Emily, JJ, and Garcia. They were each sitting in a chair, with their hands tied behind their back, in what looked to be a warehouse. Then the camera zoomed in on each one of them, when it did they would be punched repeatedly three or four times and then they would move on to the next. Each girl squinted their eyes in pain with each blow. The guys cringed with each punch; it was painful for them to watch, they couldn't stop it.

When that was over three bodies moved, one behind each of the girls' chairs with a knife raised high above their heads. Each knife was held with two hands ready to be plunged into their hearts. Garcia, Emily and JJ's face turned to terror. Their mouths moved, begging and pleading trying to get their way out of what fate had in store. The knives came down quickly and the video went to fuzz.

The men were silent and their breathing was unconsciously suspended for a moment. The silence was quickly broken by Morgan, "Did they just kill them?" Morgan looked around for someone to say something. "Hotch!" he blurted.

Reid closed his gaping mouth and said, "Guys! Rewind it, hurry!"

Morgan couldn't wait for an answer, "What is it?"

"Okay, stop it here. See the hands those aren't men's hands their girls! It could be Cynthia's girls."

An officer ran in, "Agent Hotchner, come quick! Its Baker!"

The men followed the offer to Cynthia's interrogation room. When they turned the corner they saw a dead body lying on the floor. Agent Baker's throat had been slit, and Cynthia Longwood is gone.

"What about Jack and Henry?" Rossi exclaimed.

* * *

_Well what did you think let me know, I love your reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Here is the 4th part hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for all the reviews I read all of them and take all of them into consideration. Hope I don't let anyone down. Happy Reading!_

* * *

The point of the knives pierced through their fair skinned flesh, letting a thick drop of blood slowly drip down their chest.

Garcia, JJ, and Emily's mouths were gaping, sucking in what was sure to be their last few breaths before succumbing to their untimely demise. Then the three bodies behind them blurt, "Syke!" and then laugh pulling the tips of the knives back out, allowing the girls to breathe a sigh of relief.

Emily looked behind her at the three girls holding knives in their hands. "Who are you?" She asked still trying to catch her breath.

The long blonde haired girl in the middle answered, "I'm Jovie and this is my twin sister Josie and our younger sister Jessica." Jovie took in a deep breath then yelled, "Now turn your head back around!"

"Why are you doing this?" JJ asked.

Jovie, the obvious leader of the three and the only one to speak replied, "Because mother told us to. You all are part of Mother's big plan." Jovie leaned down close to JJ's ear and whispered loudly enough for Emily and Garcia to hear, "I'll let you all in on a little secret. Bright and early tomorrow morning all three of you will be forced down the trail, off the mountain at gunpoint. When we reach the bottom you will be faced with a choice of being killed or living and watching your team mates be killed. You want to know the fun part though, with the expectation of you all so courageously giving your lives for your dear friends we will kill you first and then kill them anyways."

"What do you gain after killing us?" Emily asked.

Jovie leaned down in front of Emily, "Well Agent Prentiss after we kill you and your friends here, the men will be kept alive, left to suffer the loss of you three. Mother likes to watch them suffer, well actually she likes to watch any man suffer. As a matter of fact she is with them right now and she is manipulating them where she wants them."

Garcia got up the nerve to speak, "But why us?"

Jovie smiled, "That stupid, idiot father of ours talked about you all quite often, because he wanted to be like you, but he wasn't man enough to make it into the BAU. Anyways so mother chose your team for the target of her obsession, watching men suffer. She hated to hear about how good your team was and came up with an elaborate plan to tear you apart and break you down with the focus mainly on the men."

Jovie stopped a moment and proudly smiled to herself, "It was my idea to use you all as pawns or better yet bait. When mother realized it would cause the men to break down more she agreed to it." Jovie giggled to herself enjoying the moment.

Emily struggled trying to get free, "You won't get away with this."

"Fight all you want Agent Prentiss but you won't get free." Jovi said snapping her fingers that sent Josie and Jessica out of the room. Jovie flipped the lights and followed her sisters into the other room shutting the door behind her, leaving the girls in total darkness.

* * *

Hotch took off running towards his office. He felt the same as he did when Foyet had took his family. Everything that had just took place, the video of the girls; the agent's death had all vanished. Jack's safety took precedence.

He skipped the steps onto the catwalk. He pushed the guard out of the way and darted through the door startling Will and the two agents.

"Hi daddy, look what we did." Jack said pointing proudly to the leggo tower him and Henry built.

Hotch dropped to his knees, "Hey buddy, can I get a hug."

Jack walked into Hotch's open arms, "I love you daddy."

"Daddy loves you." One single tear fell down his face. He reluctantly let up and let Jack go back to playing leggos. Hotch looked at Henry who smiled at him. In him he saw a glimmer of JJ show through.

Will was now on edge by the way Hotch had entered his office. "Is everything okay?" He asked.

Hotch was still on his knees trying to gather himself. "Everything is perfect." He stood up and before leaving he said. "We have someone who can take us to where the girls are but…" He looked to Jack and Henry "…it's necessary for you to stay here."

Will knew by the tone in his voice and the look he gave Jack and Henry it's possible they could be in danger. "Whatever you say Agent Hotchner, I think JJ would want me here. Just promise me something, that you'll bring her back home to me and Henry."

"I promise." Hotch looked at his son, then at his watch and said, "It's 2am what are they still doing up?"

Will looked at the two agents behind him, "They gave them fruit punch and snack machine candy bars for a late snack."

Hotch again looked at his son, "I don't care if they don't go to bed till 6am as long as their safe, and I trust you to keep them that way."

Will nodded to Hotch.

Hotch walked out of the room locking it behind him. The guard took his post back and for the moment the boys were safe.

Hotch wiped sweat off his forehead and turned his attention back on the task ahead. The members of his team are standing in the bull pen. "Get a plan, back up and Daniel Drake. We don't have much time. Cynthia could be on her way to kill them." He ordered. Everyone wasted no time and went into action.

Little did they know that everything Cynthia did was motivated towards their suffering.

* * *

_Compound X_

At least a few hours had passed. Sleep was absent and getting free was first and foremost.

They were used to little sleep so staying awak was an easy task.

"I can almost get my hands free." Emily said.

JJ still continued to struggle, "What is the plan if we get free?"

"Our only chance is to take them out." Emily said expressing on her face the struggle her hands were in.

"You mean fight."

Through the darkness Emily saw Garcia's figure looking her direction, "Yes." Emily said hesitantly.

Garcia was quiet for a moment and then, "I'm totally in. Anything for our boys, but you both owe me a day at the spa."

Smiles inhabited all of their faces at the thought of a spa, JJ and Emily more so at the fact Garcia was still herself and able to have courage when faced with such a daunting task.

"I'm free." Emily had got her hands loose from the rope binds. She quickly stood up to free her comrades but then sat back down.

"What is it?" JJ asked.

"I've got an idea. When I untie you stay seated to keep the room as quiet as possible then we…"

Garcia impatiently finished for her, "…pick up the chairs and wait behind the door for them, and clobber them over their heads. One step ahead of ya. Now how bout untying us?"

JJ and Emily were surprised by Garcia's response, "Gladly." Emily responded.

* * *

After restlessly waiting for the door to open and the light to come on, it finally did.

Jovie walked in with her sisters in tow. In the split second they stopped in their tracks noticing that the room seemed to be empty was the only chance JJ, Garcia, and Emily had to react.

The chairs came down hard on top of the three blonde girls, knocking them to the floor. Once on the floor they had no opportunity to get up and fight back. The two agents and technical analyst hit them until they were unconscious. Then JJ, Garcia, and Emily tightly bound them with the ropes that were used previously on them.

"They won't get loose from those." JJ said tying the last knot.

"Let's find some weapons and get out of here. I'm sure there has to be some in that other room." Emily said.

"Weapons?" Garcia questioned. "I don't believe in guns." Before Emily or JJ had time to respond she then said, "But Hot Stuff once told me guns are very real." She looked up and said, "I'm good with whatever." Garcia seemed to be talking more to herself.

Before walking out of the warehouse type room JJ said, "I think we could move quicker with socks or shoes of some sort."

The other two agreed and the socks were removed from the three unconscious girls. The shoes were too small for them, so they abandoned the shoe idea. They had made it this far and they could make it farther.

In the other room they found a multitude of weapons. They took three handguns and an extra clip a piece.

"Let's go save those men of ours." Emily said.

JJ and Garcia nodded in agreement and they were on their way. Outside they found the trail leading them off the mountain and began the long journey down. The sun was not yet up but it was light enough to see.

A unspoken question lingered in the back of their heads. Would they make it in time?

* * *

_The showdown is next and then we get some Emily and Hotch stuff. The second twist is coming up next. Please review let me know what you think!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy reading! Again thanks for all the reviews they are greatly appreciated, you all keep me motivated!_

* * *

The men along with back up had arrived at a dirt parking lot located at the base of the mountain. They exited their vehicles and Daniel Drake began to the lead the way up the mountain. The EMT's and most of the backup stayed behind while a hand full of SWAT followed behind the agents.

The fog was heavy causing dew to form on their guns and dampen their shirts.

Their guns were removed from their holsters pointed at the ground, moving slowly up the trail, looking from side to side for any movement or some kind of trap. The team had never been in a situation such as this and being out in the open, in unknown territory made them feel vulnerable.

* * *

Hotch's mind was racing, wondering if the woman he had fallen for was dead. He loved her and couldn't bear the thought of not having her in his life.

Hotch's thoughts went to that stormy night in the park, the dampness of her fair skin, and the taste of her lips. The unspoken bond that presented itself that evening ensued with actions that spoke louder than words.

He began to suddenly feel sick, at the possibility of never being able to touch her again and safely hold her in his arms. The image of a knife protruding from her chest, and her body soaked in blood seeped into his mind. It was all he could stand.

Gradually the sickening feeling of losing her was turning into anger. His jaws clinched unconsciously as his anger built.

Doubt crept in. Even though they had shared that moment of passion they had not had a chance to really talk. Talk mainly about her past and being able to move forward.

If she was alive would she run into his arms if found, or would she with hold any affection knowing the team was their watching.

In the cool morning air sweat beaded upon his forehead at the flood of images and emotions that were beginning to overwhelm him.

Hotch's head began to ache. He was falling apart.

* * *

They had eased far enough up the trail that the parking lot was out of sight. Suddenly Cynthia Longwood's voice came over a hidden speaker. "The five SWAT members will go back down the hill and wait with the other law enforcement officials or they will be killed." Then it was silent.

The FBI agents, Mr. Drake, and the SWAT members had stopped in their tracks scanning the woods for Cynthia's figure, or a speaker of some sort.

One of the SWAT members looked to the agents, "What should we do?"

Suddenly an explosion of deadly consequence was heard at the parking lot from where they came.

The immediate reactions of the agents, SWAT, and Mr. Drake was to run back off the hill to see what happened, but again were, quickly stopped in their tracks.

"The SWAT may continue back down to help their fallen comrades but the rest of you must continue on, or you will be killed as well." Then her voice was gone.

"Everything has seemed to be planned out from the beginning." Rossi said.

"But none of this makes since." Morgan stated. "She clearly was verbally abusive towards her husband and everything points to her having animosity towards other men, but why the girls?"

"I agree with Morgan the girls don't make sense. It would make more sense if she had taken us instead of them." Reid said.

Mr. Drake looked behind him as they still continued, "She's good at making men definitely feel like their worthless. The last five years of our marriage she constantly broke me down and belittled me. And you know sometimes I would catch her staring at me smiling, as if she was proud of how she made me feel."

Reid's head flashed back to when Cynthia was smiling at Hotch, and receiving the tapes of the girls. He had put it all together, "Guys it was never about the girls it was about us and breaking us down mentally."

They all stopped and Mr. Drake looked at them, "If that's the case this could be a trap for all of us." He said.

The agents gave each other glances hoping the other would have a solution. As leader of the team Hotch felt obligated to speak even though he really didn't have a remedy, "We have no choice but to continue. We are the only chance for JJ, Prentiss and Garcia."

"Hotch for all we know they are already dead." Morgan pointed out.

"We can't be for certain. If this was about our downfall it could of just looked like they killed them." Rossi said.

Cynthia's voice rang through the woods, "Put down your weapons and take off your Kevlars. If you don't I'll have to kill one of these beautiful women standing here beside me." The agents did as she said, along with Mr. Drake. "Now you will continue about 200 yards farther and you will reach a clearing."

"Mr. Drake are you familiar with this clearing?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir."

"What kind of advantage point would we have?"

"None, Agent Hotchner."

The men continued on, trying to pull out all stops to come up with a plan.

* * *

Emily, JJ and Garcia were making head way off the mountain. Their bodies ached, their feet were sore, the cuts on their chests were throbbing with heat, and their wrists were discolored by the bruising caused by the rope binds. Still despite their afflictions it was the farthest thing from their minds.

"Ow!" JJ said stepping on something sharp.

"What is it?" Garcia asked.

"I stepped on something." JJ looked down and picked it up, "Uh guys, this is a human bone."

Emily looked at it and then they all looked to the ground and saw other pieces of scattered bone. "I wonder what's over there?" Emily said pointing to a depression in the woods. She started walking towards it, "Watch your step."

"Ewww this is morbidly gross and sad. Who do these bones belong to?" Garcia asked.

Emily was first to reach the depression, the stench of death filled their noses, "There is five skulls lying in there. The bodies look like they have been ripped apart."

"Who are they?" JJ asked.

JJ and Emily were turning their heads from the stench. Garcia had already retreated back to the trail.

"I have a feeling wild animals did that part." Emily said.

"You think those girls killed them?" JJ asked.

"No, but I think they helped."

Suddenly they heard the explosion and looked down the trail in the direction it came from. Emily and JJ ran back to Garcia and took down the trail in a hurry.

* * *

The men had reached the clearing and no one was in sight, "Penelope!" Morgan shouted.

The others joined in hollering for each of them. Then Cynthia Longwood's figure came into the clearing with two hand guns. "Don't bother calling, they won't hear you. I killed them." Cynthia said making up a story. Her daughters were supposed to be there with the female agents but Cynthia played it off as if her plans were going down perfectly.

Rossi spoke in reaction to her statement, "Give us proof their dead."

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."

The agents' heads followed the movement of her body until she stopped in the middle of the clearing. "Daniel come here." She said pointing to him.

"Don't Mr. Drake." Reid said.

"I don't have a choice."

Reid took a step forward, "Yes you do Mr. Drake."

"No Dr. Reid I don't."

The agents watched Mr. Drake, a man so degraded that he was no longer a man capable of making choices or standing up for himself. Mr. Drake's head looked at the ground as he walked three feet from his ex-wife and stopped.

Cynthia spoke, "You want to know something Agents Hotchner, Rossi, Morgan and Dr. Reid. It was never about you. You all were just a part of it. It's always been about Daniel." She pointed the gun at his leg and fired. Daniel fell to the ground, crying out in pain, holding where the bullet entered his leg.

The agents went to assist him but Cynthia pointed her guns towards them, halting their movements. "One more step and you will be dead."

"Why all this?" Rossi asked.

"Agent Rossi do you know what it's like to give birth and the enormous amount of pain that we women have to go through?" She pointed the gun at Mr. Drake's head. "He caused me that pain and then I had to spend my days raising babies and watching him. For that I lost my research team and facility. It is all his fault."

Cynthia shot his other leg and smiled at him as he lay on the ground suffering in excruciating pain. "When the team of five men came in to close me down the embarrassment I suffered was something no one could understand." She shot a bullet point blank in Mr. Drake's stomach. She leaned down in front of him and said, "Thanks Daniel for ruining my life." She pointed both guns at his face and fired.

A life lost to a woman's self pity, the sorrow felt from Mr. Drake's death and the years of abuse that had belittled this man into a nobody broke the agent's hearts. And for this woman it all came down to this moment and now it was over.

Cynthia turned her attention back to the agents. "Now get on your knees." She walked up to Dr. Reid and pressed the gun forcefully into his forehead. "Say goodbye Dr. Reid."

"Hey!" A voice yelled from behind her. When Cynthia turned to look the gun moved out of line with Reid. Cynthia was then met with three bullets sending her tumbling to the ground.

The four agents looked at her in shock and then looked in front of them. Their stood the three most beautiful women they have ever seen. Yes they were a little disheveled but they were alive.

The moment was silent, the men had thought they were dead and from the shots and the explosion the girls heard they too had thought that the men had been killed. All were surprised.

Emily and JJ lowered their arms with tears of elation puddling in the corners of their eyes.

When the moment sank in Penelope dropped her gun. "Derek Morgan guns are very real and I do not like them."

Morgan ran up to her, "Baby Girl, I'm so proud of you."

Impatiently and with a quick paced voice she said, "If you don't give me a hug within like two seconds I'm gonna have to hurt you."

Morgan hugged her, with his shirt catching her tears of relief. He looked to JJ and Emily with a glisten in his eyes as if he was holding back his own tears.

"JJ." Reid said hugging her. "I'm glad you're okay. Thanks for saving my life."

"I'm glad I was there." JJ replied.

Emily was trying to hold back her tears. A smile captivated her face then her eyes met with Hotch. The whole team was there and she wasn't sure how to react towards him. Hotch wasted no time and took a few steps toward her and pulled her into him. She gladly accepted, closing her eyes as she fell into his chest. Tears rolled down her face in pain, relief, joy and sadness.

Rossi looked on elated that everyone was okay. "Aren't I gonna get any hugs?" He joked. The girls let out a laugh through all the tears and hugged Rossi.

Emily then said pointing to Cynthia, "Her three daughters are tied up at the top of the mountain and we found a grave of five bodies on our way down."

"Those must be the men who closed her down." Reid said.

"We heard an explosion we thought…" JJ started to say.

Hotch interrupted with urgency, "There was an explosion at the bottom of the mountain. We need to get back down there."

The men took off then looked behind at the women who were stumbling around trying to catch up. The men came back up to them, "Go, go we'll catch up. They need you down there." Garcia said shewing them away.

"Garcia's right we made it this far we can manage the rest." Emily agreed, besides they were out of danger.

JJ nodded.

Rossi looked at them, "What remarkable woman we have on this team." Smiles were exchanged and the men headed further down the trail.

The girls were making it okay when they were stopped in their tracks by an all too familiar voice, "Agents Prentiss, JJ and Technical Analyst Garcia."

The agents turned around staring face to face with Jovie, Josie, and Jessica who were bearing guns. With no time to react the guns went off.

* * *

_I love your opinions let me know what you think? Are the girls going to make it? Find out next?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry if for some this story is a little long. I 've finally posted the last two chapters. I hope you enjoy the ending. I swear I think some of you reviewers can read my mind having the same idea I did. I love all the reviews and thank you for all the suggestions and being patient. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!_

_Just as a background when Emily and Rossi talk its in refrence to a previous conversation they had in Season 4 in the episode Demonology._

* * *

"They're going to be okay." Rossi said trying to re-assure Hotch as he was wearing a path in the floor, of the waiting room.

"Dave that's not the point, as leader of this team I put their lives in jeopardy and I'm responsible."

"As I recall you weren't the only one there. We thought everything was safe. We had no way of knowing Cynthia's daughters were going to get free."

"Yes, but I should of took it into consideration."

"Aaron you can be thankful that Garcia's bullet when straight through her arm, JJ's went in her shoulder and Emily's missed all vitals going straight through her side."

"So what you're saying Dave is we can be thankful that Cynthia's daughters are a bad shot!" Aaron walked off.

Morgan and Reid had arrived back from the cafeteria with coffee, "What was that about?" Morgan asked pointing in the direction Hotch walked off.

"Forget it. How are the girls last time you checked on them?"

Reid answered Rossi, "Garcia seems to be back to normal catching up on her social media. JJ, Henry and Will are playing Go Fish. I played a heated game of Chess with Emily while Morgan tried to make conservation. I'd say everyone is doing quite well."

Rossi nodded with a smile pleased by what he heard.

After drinking his coffee, Morgan returned back to Garcia's room chatting it up into the night.

Reid stayed in JJ's room where they played games for awhile and read books. Laughing and talking could be heard through the hall filling passing hearts with joy. Henry eventually fell asleep in JJ's arms. Will rested on the roll-away bed and Reid eventually left returning home.

Rossi had a good conversation with Emily. They soon tired and Rossi asked if he could stay. Emily gladly accepted. Rossi turned out the light. He then slumped down in the chair next to Emily's bed. Emily leaned back and pulled the covers up, "Rossi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think he's going to be okay?"

"Sure thing kid, he'll come around."

"It wasn't his fault."

"Like I said he will eventually realize that. It may take some time."

Darkness had settled in the room and it was quiet for a moment, long enough for Rossi to doze off.

"Rossi?" Emily said bringing him back awake.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think he will say about the abortion I had? I haven't had a chance to really talk to him yet about everything past and recent. What if it turns him away from me?"

"If I know Hotch he won't judge you. He will be understanding and listen. If he does judge you and thinks less of you, don't you girls usually say you can do better than that or you don't need someone like him?"

Emily giggled, "Yeah we do."

"How are you doing Emily?" Rossi asked.

"Just okay."

"You're going to be alright you know."

Emily didn't respond to his statement but said, "Goodnight Rossi."

"Goodnight Emily."

When morning came Emily woke to Hotch sitting in the chair Rossi had previously occupied.

"Hotch?" Emily said with a yawn, trying to wake herself up. "When did Rossi leave?"

"Just a few minutes ago, how are you feeling?"

"Uh…it's a little early to tell I'm not totally awake yet." Emily pushes herself into a sitting position wincing at the aches and pains she felt at the slightest movement. "Well I'm okay, a little sore, but in a few days I'll be as good as new." She tilts her head sideways at Hotch's guilty expression then says "It's not your fault you know."

"I know."

Emily started biting on one of her nails. She was nervous about bringing up the next subject, but it had to be brought to the surface. Hotch leaned forward and put his hand on top of hers softly moving it back down to her lap, "Whatever it is you need to tell me, I'm listening."

"Hotch, that night at the park…was really something, but if you knew things about me that I haven't told you. You would never want to touch me again. You would think differently of me."

Hotch grabbed her hands, holding them in his grasp. "I don't want you to ever feel that you have to keep anything from me. I won't judge you."

Emily giggled, "That's what Rossi said."

"Dave is usually right. What is it you need to tell me?"

Emily squeezed back on his hands, "Not here."

"Okay." Hotch kissed the top of her hands, and set them back down on her lap. He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. Then he stood up and walked over towards the door, stopped and looked back at her. "I'm going to get breakfast for everyone with Will. What would you like?"

"Anything but hospital food." Emily said. Hotch smiled and walked out.

Emily watched him disappear down the hall. She had fallen for him, but she feared of losing him. What would he think of the abortion, Lauren and Ian Doyle, her permanent scars, her guilt of Mathew's downfall, and the guilt of the three innocent lives killed before her eyes in Arizona?

Time was limited before the flood gates would open and Hotch would run the other direction, but there was no choice she had to tell him.

* * *

_This was a short chapter but necessary I hope you enjoyed it. Please review I love to know what you think!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Just a reminder this chapter is rated M. I hope you enjoy I had fun writing it!_

* * *

_Three Weeks Later at Emily's Apartment_

"Hey, come on in." Emily shut and latched the door behind Hotch. "I'm sorry to take your time away from Jack."

"Don't worry he's at a friend's for a campout."

"I'm jealous that sounds like fun." A buzzer went off. Emily scurried past Hotch into the kitchen. Hotch eagerly followed with the warm smells of Italian food luring him. "Hope you like lasagna?"

"Of course." Hotch leaned against the wall with his arms folded across his chest.

"I think I made enough for twenty people." Emily said setting the dish down. She started cutting the bread and putting it into a basket. She was so busied with getting everything ready, enough so that she didn't notice Hotch watching her every move with amusement. She eventually stopped to start taking stuff to the table, and she caught Hotch's eye. "What is that look for?" She remarked.

"It's entertaining to watch you do something other than profile."

Emily wasn't sure to feel flattered or embarrassed, "Well it's ready so you can have a seat if you like."

"I'll do better than that I'll help you carry it to the table."

"Ah, my hero." Emily said jokingly.

Dinner was filled with light conversation and an exchange of smiles and looks of a naturally felt affection. By the time they were finished, the dinner candles had burnt more than halfway down.

After dessert Emily started to avoid eye contact and made a conscious effort not to bite her nails. She let out a deep breath and said, "Well I had better get these washed." She stood up with a plate in her hand.

Before she continued into the kitchen, Hotch stopped her, knowing she was avoiding talking about her past as long as she could. "Emily, let's talk." She set her plate down and Hotch reached out his hand across the table for her to take. She put her hand in his and he led her over to the couch. They sat far enough from each other they could look at one another easily.

Emily bent her knees on the couch Indian style and sat sideways, to have a straight line view of Hotch. She pushed her hair behind her ears. She didn't waste much time before she jumped right in to it. "Do you remember when my friend Mathew died?"

"Yes." Hotch said listening intently with his stern face, knowing that the conversation was to hold seriousness and importance.

"Well the reason he was so special to me is because when I was a teenager I got pregnant. I couldn't tell my parents and at the time abortion was my only option out of it. Mathew went with me and stayed with me." She stopped trying to hold back the tears that sent a throbbing pressure behind her eyes.

Hotch looked down then back at her. She waited for him to say something but he didn't. He was waiting for her to continue so she did. "Because of me and the choice I made we weren't allowed to be part of the congregation at the church we attended. That's when Mathew's life went in a downhill spiral questioning the church and what he believed in and ultimately I blame myself for it, leading to his death." She stopped, and waited again for Hotch's response.

"Mathew's death was not your fault. Mathew's choices were his own. From what you just told me he wanted to be your friend and it seems he was the best kind you could have, sticking with you when times were tough. The abortion was your decision to make. It helped shape you as a person and helped you grow. Today you are a strong, determined woman, one that I find to be very attractive. I don't see a negative reflection of the choice you made."

"But what about Ian Doyle and Lauren? How could you…"

Hotch stopped her. "That time is gone and Ian Doyle is dead. It's understood the circumstances that go along with an undercover operation. I'm sure some part of you loved him as Lauren but not as Emily. You also were buried and then raised from the dead. What's important is that you remember the moments that make you feel alive."

She smiled with the realization of everything Hotch said, "You know more recently I've felt more alive than in the past. That is mostly because of you." She looks to her bedroom door and then back to Hotch. "But I always get drug back down into this dark hole. I'll have a bad dream or see or smell something that pulls everything back to the surface."

"And it always will but just by talking or forcing yourself to think of all the good will slowly change that." Hotch laughed. "You know I always think of Reid and how his intelligence is so amusing when he doesn't get the simplest things, or I'll remember Haley and how things were before her death and when we first met. Its things like that, that can bring a smile to my face and put away all the evil."

"I guess I never thought about how I'm not the only one who suffers from bad dreams, or who has a hard time keeping it together. I get so caught up with my baggage and become blind. Wow I just realized how stupid I've been, I'm not the only one who has problems. How could I be so self centered?"

Hotch leaned forward placing his hands on top her, "Just understand I don't judge you and neither does the team. I don't think less of you and one more thing don't let the death of those three kids in Arizona get to you. With time you will be okay, understanding that it wasn't your fault, just like you told me yesterday."

Emily smiled that beautiful smile and said, "I guess I should take my own advice."

To try and lighten the mood Hotch looked around and said, "I see your whole problem. No pictures, no color, no mess, no anything out of place." Hotch stands up and throws the couch pillows on the floor and starts putting things out of place.

"What are you doing?" She said surprised by his actions. She also let out a laugh at the thought that maybe he was right. He went to her room and she got off the couch and followed him. Hotch started pulling the sheets out from under the mattress and ruffling them up. "Aaron?" She couldn't keep herself from laughing.

Hotch finally got her bed messed up and then put his hands on his hips in satisfaction. "Never make your bed and never tuck the bottom of your sheets in, there's not enough room for your feet to move around."

"Are you finished?"

"Are you happy?" He shot back.

"Yes, quite as a matter of fact."

"Good." He ran over to her wrapping his hands around her waist. She let out a squeal of excitement as she was lifted off the floor and flung on her bed with Hotch landing on his back beside her. Hotch saw her grab her side and he quickly sat up. "I'm sorry I completely forgot about your side."

Before he had a chance to be embarrassed Emily grabbed the collar of his long sleeved, dark green shirt and pulled him back down. "Kiss me." She said, then she met his lips before he had a chance to speak. The all familiar taste sent a sensation through her body, the same sensation she had felt that rainy night in the park. She pulled Hotch down on top of her. He slipped his arms underneath her back raising her slightly off the bed. Emily wrapped her legs around Hotch's waist pulling him even closer.

Hotch took a breath and said in a whisper, "I love you Emily."

Emily ran her fingers through his hair breathing heavily, "I love you too."

Hotch softly began kissing her neck. Emily arched her back and her breathing intensified. She felt Hotch's hands slip under her shirt ultimately pushing the shirt above her head and off her arms. She couldn't resist the urge to feel his skin against hers and in return she grabbed the bottom of his shirt pulling it over top his head, tossing it to the floor. The scars of Foyet and Doyle are non-exsistent lost in each other's love.

Each pulled the other closer. Emily ran her hands down his back and down the front of his chest. Hotch kissed the side of her bust feeling the softness of her skin against his lips. He felt a pull on his hips forcing him even closer to her body. Their lips again met with an unending passion sending a rush of ecstasy through every fiber of their being.

Emily thrust herself into him releasing a slight moan. Hotch returned the feeling allowing his heightened member press against the outside of her black slacks. It was all they could stand before letting the moment overcome them with such intensity, pushing them over the edge in to what would be the most pleasurable night each had experienced in a long time.

For the first time these two lives would become one, filling the emptiness that had consumed them for too long.

* * *

_A Week Later_

Hotch and Emily are walking down the hall to Emily's apartment door. "Aaron what is the big surprise?"

"Just close your eyes and let me lead you. You'll see." Emily closed her eyes. She heard the door open to her apartment; Hotch pulled her in the doorway, in front of him. "Okay, open your eyes."

She was shocked to silence. Pictures lined the hallway of her friends, Sergio and happy memories of her childhood. She continued and made her way to the dining room/ living room. A colorful rug had been placed under the living room furniture adding color to the room. On her coffee table was an array of coloring books and children readers. Her entertainment center had a line of kid's movies and basket next to it filled with toy trucks and cars and legos. Flowers highlighted the middle of the dining room table with bold colors. Scenic pictures had been hung up on her walls.

Still rendered speechless she walked into the kitchen and found cereal, mac and cheese, and juices in the fridge. Her kitchen towels were now covered in sunflowers. She looked at Hotch with glistening eyes and her mouth gaping.

He couldn't help himself and grabbed her hand pulling her towards her bedroom. She entered the door way and found her curtains to be changed and bed sheets to be covered in a feminine pattern with bright colors. On her nightstand was a new lamp and a picture of her and Hotch. Pictures had also been hung in her room of various beautiful places.

"Do you like it?"

Emily was now letting the tears she was holding back fall.

Hotch thought for a moment she might have not approved, "If you don't like it I can put everything back like it was."

"No, I love it."

"I thought since you couldn't commit to buying a house that maybe making your apartment more than just black, brown, and gray might make it feel more like a home. I brought some of jack's stuff seeing as how we're going to be spending more time together. Your bathroom even looks different. I think it kind of makes the apartment come alive."

"It does. It doesn't even look like the same place." She dropped her head hiding her tears and then looks up. "Thank you. This is the best thing anyone has ever done for me."

Hotch wrapped his hands around her waist. "I don't deserve all the credit; I had a little help from Garcia and Jack."

"Of course." She smiled.

They both stood there standing looking at one another. This was a new beginning for Emily. All those bad memories and feelings were gone with her old apartment. In this moment this was the happiest and most alive she has ever felt. She wrapped her arms around him laying her head on his chest feeling his heart beat. "I love you Aaron."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

* * *

_Well what did you think? I hope you liked it! Let me know and thanks for reading!_


End file.
